Tucker Foley/Gallery
Season 1 Mystery Meat S01e01 here's a thermos.png S01e01 now you're prepared.png S01e01 it's supposed to trap ghosts.png S01e01 Jack looking at lab table.png S01e01 ruckus in background.png S01e01 first ectopus defeated.png S01e01 it's just a thermos.png S01e01 second ectopus defeated.png S01e01 title card.png S01e01 falling through the floor.png Danny sinking floor.gif Tucker.gif DannyPhantomSeason1 03.png S01e01 Lunch Lady on fire.png Flight.gif DannyPhantomSeason1 06.png S01e01 b&w Sam and Tuck hug.png Parental Bonding S01e02 Brittany and Star walk by.jpg Tucker in awe.gif One of a Kind S01e03 goodnight everybody.png Danny and tucker.jpg Attack of the Killer Garage Sale S01e04 Danny's garage sale.png S01e04 Sam's house outside.png S01e04 Citizen Kane poster.png S01e04 aerial view.png S01e04 Ida goes bowling.png Technus 1.0 Battlesuit (2).png S01e04 Tucker's PDA.png Splitting Images Danny Tucker Sam by KicsterAsh.jpg S01e05 b&w Sam and Tuck cover Danny.png S01e05 Tucker with the gauntlets.png What You Want Uplit danny.jpg S01e06 Crash Nebula in DP.png Tucker Phantom transformation stage 1.jpg|Tucker Phantom: Tucker with wish-granted ghost powers S01e06 Tucker Phantom looming over Tucker Foley.png Danny y tucker enfermos.png Danny and tuck sick.gif Prisoners of Love S01e08 real world item detected.png Shades of Gray S01e10 all on scooters.png Cujo invisible.jpg Cujo intangible.jpg TuckerValerie30.png Cujo jumping.jpg Cujo dragging a tree.jpg Danny, Sam and Tuck Humpty Dumpty concert.gif Fanning the Flames S01e11 Sam and Danny blushing.png Danny Frightened From Singing.png S01e11 Tucker rocking out to Remember.png S01e11 hallway of Ember.png S01e11 Post-concert daze.png Sam pictures.jpg Sam photos.png Teacher of the Year Danny reflecting shield.jpg S01e12 internet cafe.png S01e12 Tucker talks himself into trouble.png S01e12 at the computers.png Fright Night Danny Sam and Tuck in horror.gif Danny overshadowing an object.jpg Public Enemies Wulf Flying.jpg Wulf2.jpg Lucky in Love S01e16 trio at the water park.png S01e16 boys in the fountain.png Sam in cloak.jpg Kwan sam and tucker.gif Maternal Instinct Danny inivibility training.gif Danny overshadowing tucker.gif Danny extending his intangibility.gif Life Lessons S01e18 Sam and Tucker family photo1.png Tucker kisses Sam in Life Lessons.jpg Control Freaks Tucker's Hairy Legs.jpg Tucker w Sam's Wig P1.jpg Tucker w Sam's Wig P2.jpg Tucker's Lips P4.jpg Tucker's Lips P6.jpg Tucker's Lips P7.jpg Tucker's Lips P13.jpg Tucker as Sam with Purple Lipstick.jpg Tucker as Sam Getting Pissed Off.jpg Tucker as Sam Smiling with Money in Hand.jpg Danny missing leg control freaks.png Season 2 Memory Blank S02e01 monster truck.png S02e01 PDA schedule 1.png S02e01 PDA schedule 2.png S02e01 PDA schedule 3.png S02e01 PDA schedule 4.png S02e01 PDA schedule 5.png Sam album.gif Desire intangible.jpg Doctor's Disorders Danny and Tuck 6.gif Lipstick Blaster in Hand.jpg Lipstick Blaster Open 2.jpg Foley_By_Tucker_Foley.jpg Lipstick Blaster & Deodorant Can.jpg Lipstick Blaster Tube in Pants.jpg Lipstick Blaster Glow.jpg S02e02 lipstick blaster.png Heroic Tucker.jpg Lipstick Blaster Heroic Glow.jpg Lipstick Blaster Cool Off.jpg Lipstick Blaster Satisfaction.jpg Lipstick Blaster Prepared for Battle.jpg Pirate Radio S02e03 NB sponsor.png S02e03 Ops Center broadcast system.png Reign Storm Ectopus stealing Danny's lunch.gif S02M01 Story time.png Danny and Valerie (5).gif S02M01 Nathan with flowers.png Identity Crisis S02e06 Tucker with the ghostcatcher.png The Ultimate Enemy Clockwork Other Self 2.jpg Dark Danny's energy wave.jpg Dark Danny inmobilization.jpg Dan Blast (1).gif Dark danny invisible clone 1.jpg S02M02 APA Nasty Burger explosion.png Dan 2.gif Dark Danny ecto-web.jpg The Fright Before Christmas Fright Before Xmass opening.png Fright Before Xmass end.png Secret Weapons S02e11 Sam and Tucker exit the theater.png Flirting With Disaster Hook to he Cybertron Main Computer.jpg S02e12 Mr. Falluca assumes they do math online.png S02e12 Sam and Tuck on webcams1.png Micro Management Skulker blue ray.gif Danny sport uniform.jpg S02e13 Tucker is doomed.png S02e13 Danny and Tucker pull ups.png Beauty Marked Shelley Makamoto daughter6.jpg Shelley Makamoto daughter7.jpg Ashley2.jpg S02e14 list of contestants 1.png S02e14 list of contestants 2.png S02e14 list of contestants 3.png Danny and tucker medieval.jpg S02e14 Tucker the archer.png King Tuck S02e15 Rebecca ignores Tucker.png S02e15 Sarah ignores Tucker.png S02e15 title card.png S02e15 pop-out Ra.png S02e15 Keep your papers.png S02e15 invisible Hotep RA.png S02e15 fighting for the scepter.png KT-318.png S02e15 Pharoh Tucker.png S02e15 Tucker weilding scepter.png King tuck.gif S02e15 sphinx laying down.png S02e15 Tucker returning things to normal.png KT-802.png Masters of All Time Tucker Sam ecto-acne.jpg Double Cross My Heart Tucker1.png Reality Trip S02M03 title card.png Danny blowing his secret.gif Tucker danny and sam.jpg Sam cheerleader (2).jpg Season 3 Eye for an Eye Sam danny and tucker school uniform.jpg S03e01 APC Phantom go home.png Infinite Realms S03e02 Frostbite super strength.png Carnivorous Canyon inside 4.jpg S03e02 trio about to jump in.png Vlad ecto-bubble.jpg Girls' Night Out Ember power augmentation 3.jpg Torrent of Terror S03e04 Foley Mood Meddler.png Danny weather control 1.jpg Forever Phantom Tucker and Angela.jpg S03e05 APA neighbor vs neighbor.png Urban Jungle Undergrowth Urban Jungle11.PNG DP46 01.png 1000px-Urban Jungle16.PNG Livin' Large DP47 02.png DP47 03.png Frightmare S03e09 title card.png Dash- Ghost Form.jpg Dash going ghost.gif Claw of the Wild S03e10 Tucker's idea of camping.png Phantom Planet DP52 04.png S03M04 Mayor Tucker.png Other Character large 332x363 tuck.jpg Concept/Production artwork Identity Crisis Story Board 2.jpg Identity Crisis Story Board 3.jpg Identity Crisis Story Board 4.jpg Identity Crisis Story Board 5.jpg Identity Crisis Story Board 6.jpg Identity Crisis Story Board 9.jpg Identity Crisis Story Board 10.jpg Urban Jungle storyboard 1.jpg Urban Jungle storyboard 2.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries